For the Love of Family and Cars
by Rosi Meloni Duchovny
Summary: Although you can separate your work and your family very well, sometimes these two worlds collide. Alex had to learn that sometimes that's not bad thing. It can be very good if you have someone to support you. This is the first fic that I write directly in English, please be nice. GOREAMES FOREVER.


**Note:** Lately I've been re-watching Criminal Intent. I miss Bobby and Alex. When I saw **1x08 The Pardoner's Tale** I felt inspired to write this fic.I hope you guys like it.

This is the first fic that I write directly in English. All possible errors are mine, Sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** Law & Order Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC and USA Network. If It belonged to me Goren and Eames would be together for the rest of the eternity. GOREAMES FOREVER.

 **Inspired by 1x08 The Pardoner's Tale.**

 **For the love of family and cars by RosiMeloniDuchovny**

Alexandra Eames is a detective who works in the Mayor Case Squad in Manhattan. Daughter of retired detective Johnny Eames, Alexandra has a high sense of duty, loyalty and commitment to her family, job, partner and the NYPD.

His partner was Detective Robert Goren, they were close and loyal to each other. Alex knows that she can count on him to protect her and she also takes care of him always. Her captain was James Deakins, a man of who she had a high concept of, for his professionalism and his way of leading the squad.

It was weekend in New York City and Bobby and Alex were off work and they were not on call either. Alex went to lunch with her family and nephews in her parents' house. However, she completely ignored that her family would not be alone. Upon arriving at the house one of her nieces opened the door and the rest of her nephews threw their arms towards her.

\- Auntie Alex, we were waiting for you to come to play – Lexi said, her younger niece.

\- Yes, auntie Alex, nobody wants to play with us, all the adults are busy – Nathan said, her older nephew with a pout face.

\- Calm down, let me say hello first and I'll go play in a moment - Alex said, giving a kiss on the head to her four nephews. Alex was a devoted aunt and was the favorite of all her nephews.

\- Ok, auntie Alex – Alana said, her other niece.

Alex went to the kitchen where she found her sister Elizabeth and one of her sisters-in-law making a salad and serving some drinks.

\- Hello sist, you finally arrive, we were waiting for you – Elizabeth said giving Alex a hug.

\- I know, I'm late, sorry I have to do paperwork until late last night. Is this scotch? Don't you think is too early for this kind of beverage? – Alex said after seeing what her sister-in-law was pouring in two of the glasses.

\- That is for your father and his friend, they said it is tradition, I didn't understand and I didn't ask either – said Sophie, Alex's sister-in-law laughing.

\- Ok, that is just weird – Alex said

\- Is not the worst, they are smoking cigars too; Can you please help me to take them the drinks? – Sophie asks.

\- Of course – Alex said, taking one of the trays from the countertop and following her to the backyard.

Alex go out to the backyard and saw her nephews in the small court playing basketball; on the other side on the deck her brothers were all over the barbecue and on the table was her dad, her mom and when she saw who were the other two on the table, she almost threw the tray from the shock, it was her captain James Deakins and his wife Angie. Alex couldn't understand what they were doing there chatting so pleasantly with her parents.

\- Look who's here, my favorite detective - said Johnny, Alex's father getting up from the chair to give his daughter a hug, while she put the tray on the table

\- Hi! Dad, nice to see you too – Alex said, looking a Capitan Deakins over her father's shoulder

\- Well, welcome Detective Eames, if I may say so Johnny she is also my favorite detective - said Deakins shaking his hand with Alex

\- Thanks for the compliment captain – Alex said, obviously uncomfortable with the situation

\- It's the truth, you and Goren are the best in my squad, I just told Johnny before you arrived, while we remembered our days in the streets; By the way, this is my wife Angie - said Deakins

\- A pleasure to meet you in person Mrs. Deakins – Alex said shaking her hand with Angie.

\- The pleasure is all mine; my husband talks a lot about you and Detective Goren at home. I think you two keep him entertained – Angie said with a smile.

\- It isn't that wonderful. If you'll excuse me, I'll go for the rest of the drinks. – Alex said sarcastically and got back to the kitchen.

Alex was completely uncomfortable with the fact that her family and captain were together, it was like her two worlds colliding. She knew that her father and the captain were friends from their days in the force, but she didn't want to be one of the hostesses of a gathering of former detectives and less if they started chatting about her. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could and if she could kick Deakins and his wife out of the house it would be just perfect too

When she got back to the backyard, the conversation that her parents, family and captain we're having reached the highest point that Alex could stand

\- She was always one of the boys, she ran after her brothers even in diapers - Johnny commented to Jimmy

\- Yes, I have a photo right here, she loved playing cops and thieves, it was her favorite game and she took Johnny's police cap when she played, didn't she look adorable? - said Andrea, Alex's mother, showing a picture of her in diapers with her dad police cap to Jimmy and Angie.

\- Oh, look the little cop princess - Kevin, one of Alex's brother said over Deakins shoulder looking at the photo.

\- She looks so cute – Angie said smiling at Andrea

Alex walked to the table and placed the second tray of drinks; her face was visibly red with embarrassment and a little anger.

\- Excellent job detective Eames, chasing criminals from an early age - Deakins said to Alex with a smile

\- Oh my god, Mom, why are you showing pictures of my childhood to my captain? I have to go to work with him on Monday, and the least I want to remember in the office is that he saw me in diapers - Alex said, obviously upset.

\- Don't worry detective Eames, I won't tell a soul, only maybe your partner. Johnny you should give me a copy for him – Deakins said laughing.

Alex made an exasperated sound and entered the house again. She looks desperately for her cell phone in her purse. When she found it, she marked the number she knew by heart, her partner Robert Goren.

\- Goren – Bobby pick up the phone at second ring.

\- Hi, It's Alex. I need to talk to you, it's urgent. I'm desperate. I feel like I'm going to explode. Where are you? I'll run if I have to – Alex said very very fast.

\- Ok Eames, calm down first, what happened? – Bobby asks

\- I can't talk on the phone, where are you? – Alex said, taking a large breath

\- I'm with a buddy seeing something about a '71 Malibu. You wanna come? – Bobby said amusingly

\- Sure, I love meeting your buddies. Give me the address and I will be there soon – Alex said laughing

Bobby gave Alex the address and she immediately took her things and left her parent's house without saying goodbye to her family or Deakins and his wife. When her sister noticed that she was not longer there, she immediately told those who were in the backyard.

\- Dad, Mom, I think Alex left, her things are not in the living room and her car is not outside anymore; what happened? – Elizabeth asks

\- She is a little angry because we show her captain photos of when she was a baby, don't worry she would calm down and come back – Andrea said

\- And where will she have gone? – Johnny asks

\- I bet with Goren – Deakins said as a matter of fact

\- You seem very sure of that. Why? – Johnny asks curiously

\- I'll put it this way Johnny, I'm pretty sure your future son-in-law is going to be Detective Goren. I would bet on it. Those two are to close. And I think he would be a good son-in-law. He protects and defends your daughter at all costs. He respects her and I think he really likes her. Also, he served in the army, he is a brilliant detective and according to Angie he is handsome – Deakins said

\- Very very handsome I would say – Angie said winking at Andrea with a dreamy look

\- They have been partners for over a year and she refuses to bring him here so we can meet him – Andrea said

\- No offense, but I think I know why; if you show him her baby pictures and them he sits down here with her three older brothers to have an interrogation, Alex maybe thinks that Robert will run as far away from her as possible - Angie said laughing

\- Maybe you're right – Andrea said admitting defeat

\- It is probable and I am with the captain on this one. I think Alex likes him too. She blushes every time I ask her about him or when she tells me something that involves him. I've never seen her act like that before, not even with Joe, it must be love – Elizabeth said

\- Well I just say that if she plans to have a relationship, get married, have a family or whatever with him, he must come with me first – Johnny said seriously

\- Overprotective police dad has arrived – Elizabeth said and everyone start laughing.

Alex arrive to Goren's buddy workshop in 15 minutes. It was a big warehouse; the door was open so she walk in. There were lots of cars, some old in the process of restoration and others were newer models. Bobby and probably his "buddy" had their heads inside the hood of a 1969 Ford Mustang so she approach to the car.

\- Hi guys – Alex said next to the car

Bobby and his "buddy" get their heads out of the hood and looked Alex up and down. She was dressed in a white summer dress slightly above her knee with a yellow cashmere sweater open in the front, revealing the heart neckline of the dress. Alex also looked at them. They both wearing jeans and T-shirts. Bobby's "buddy" was green, while his was dark blue. Later she put her head inside the hood to see what the guys were doing.

\- 351, 4-barrel. Who you trying to outrun? – Alex asks with a flirt

\- Whoa. I think I'm in love. – Bobby's buddy said while bobby put a straight face.

\- Eames this is my friend Lewis; Lewis this is my partner Alexandra Eames – Bobby said while Lewis and Alex shake their hands

\- Nice to meet you – Both Alex and Lewis said

\- So, what happened Eames that you couldn't tell me on the phone – Bobby asks obviously worried

\- Don't worry, please finish and then we talk – Alex said

\- Are you sure? – Bobby asks looking her in the eyes

\- Yes, I am. I need to calm down a bit. Maybe I'm exaggerating what happened – Alex said

\- Well darling if you want to relax, here I have cold beer, do you want one? – Lewis asks

\- Yes, please – Alex said. Lewis gave him the beer and returned to the car. Alex sat in the hood of a 1969 Camaro that is in front of the car in which Bobby and Lewis were working. Alex thought that this was wonderful. Surrounded by collection cars, drinking beer and watching her sweaty sexy partner working in the car.

 _Alex you cannot think like this, it's your partner._

 _I know. But he is so sexy. And those jeans fit him so perfectly. How not to look at that ass? (Her brains said)_

The three continued talking about work, cars and laughing; and four beers each later, Bobby and Lewis had finished the work in the car.

\- Guys should take him for a spin, that way you see how turn out Bobby? Don't worry about your car darling, tomorrow you two can come for it. – Lewis said smiling

\- What do you said Eames, wanna go for a ride? – Bobby asks with a killer smile

\- I would love to – Alex said

\- Ok, so it's set. I would go to get your car in here – Lewis said and left the warehouse to get Alex car inside.

\- Thank you, Lewis – Alex said with a smile

\- Let me change this shirt and then we go – Bobby said while he was taking off his shirt

Alex felt like she was about to have a heart attack. His body was well toned, he was still a little sweaty so he dried a little with a towel. Alex wanted to look away, she could feel herself getting wet inside her panties but she couldn't look away, it was like a force that made her look and dream how it would feel to put her hands on him. Bobby put on another shirt. A white one, which embrace his body as well as the previous one. Alex felt in trouble.

\- Ready to go? – Bobby asks

\- Yeah, I'm ready, let's go – Alex said taking her purse and getting inside of the Mustang.

\- Goodbye Lewis, see you tomorrow – Both Alex and Bobby said leaving the warehouse.

\- So, Eames where do you want to go? – Bobby asks

\- Wherever you want to go Bobby. Wherever you want to take me is fine by me – Alex said smiling

\- Ok them. By the way Alex, you look beautiful today. Well, the truth is that you always look pretty, What I mean to say is that you are beautiful and I like what you are wearing today – Bobby said nervously.

\- Well, thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like it. You look good too, so relaxed – Alex said flushed

\- So, you want to talk about what happened this morning that upset you? – Bobby asks

\- I think I react badly. You will think it is stupid. – Alex said ashamed

\- Nothing you say I will think is stupid. You are one of the brightest people I know – Bobby said

\- Thank you, Bobby. I had to have lunch with my family today at my parents' house, remember? Well when I got there my dad had invited a friend and his wife to lunch too. That was not what bothered me, the problem was that when I see who the friend was, turns out to be Captain Deakins and his wife Angie. They were talking, everything was very friendly, I was uncomfortable. He said that you and I are his favorite detectives. I feel weird in there – Alex said

\- Really? Ok I agree that is very weird – Bobby said surprise

\- No even the worse. I got into the house to look for drinks and when I come back to the backyard my mother is showing him a picture of me when I wear diapers, and he told my father to make him a copy to take it to you – Alex said

\- Seriously? So, on Monday he will take me a photo of you in diapers? I can't wait to go to work now – Bobby laughing

\- Bobby that is not funny, I left after that, If I stayed for lunch, I sure killed them all – Alex said

\- Sorry. Don't worry. Deakins is a professional, he would behave, doesn't matter what sweet childhood story of yours your father told him – Bobby said with a sweet voice

\- Thank you, Bobby. I need it to hear this. Why are we stopping here? – Alex said. They had stopped outside a grocery store in Rockaway Point.

\- We need supplies for where are we going – Bobby said

\- And where are we going – Alex asks

\- You will see, wait here – Bobby said.

Five minutes later Bobby came back with the groceries; two six packs of beer, sandwiches, chocolate and a box of Alex's favorite cookies. A couple of minutes later they arrived at their destination. Alex could see they were at Fort Tilden.

 _The beach? Why would Bobby bring me to the beach if he doesn't like the beach?_

 _Because you like the beach and he wants to please you. Maybe he likes you._

 _Yeah, I wish. (Her brains said)_

Bobby and Alex got out of the car and took off their shoes; he took the supplies and they started walking together on the beach. When Bobby found the perfect place, away from the people, where they were just the two of them, he placed a towel on the floor, put the supplies aside and he and Alex sat down.

\- Bobby can I ask why did you bring me to the beach, if you don't like it? – Alex ask curiously

\- Well you love the beach and I don't hate it, I want us to see the sunset from here – Bobby said giving Alex a beer

\- If that is the case, thank you. I like more being here with you, than at home with my brothers and parents bothering me – Alex said smiling

\- Allow me to return the compliment. I also prefer spend time with you than with anyone in this world – Bobby said looking at her eyes so she could see that he was being sincere

Alex didn't say anything. She just kissed him on the cheek. In her stomach the butterflies were flying a thousand miles per hour. Bobby smiled. He lay on the towel and hug her on his chest. He played with her hair and she could hear the beat of his heart and the sound of the waves. It was magical. Alex felt like in a dream. She was there with the man she knew she love like she had never loved anyone before. She felt safe and happy. If only she had enough courage to kiss him, it would be perfect.

The sun began to fall and it was beautiful. As a degradation of orange, yellow, blue and purple. Bubby hug Alex tighter and she looked up to see him.

\- So, what do you thing of the sunset? – Bobby asks

\- It's beautiful, leaves you breathless – Alex said

\- That is the way I feel about you. You're the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen and you leave me breathless. I'm sorry for telling you this but I need you to know. I know you probably don't feel the same way I do and it scares me that this can ruin our partnership, but I cannot take it anymore. When Lewis said he was in love, I wanted to punch him, I know he said as a joke, but still I was dead with jealousy. What I'm trying to say here is that I'm in love with you Alex – Bobby said looking at her.

Alex couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that the man she loved secretly felt the same way about her. As her head couldn't form a coherent word she thought that the best way to show him how she felt was kissing him and so she put her lips on his and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and slow at first, then it began to increase, she parted her lips to give him access to his tongue, a soft moan escaped from her lips. The kiss became passionate and they felt as if they had been kissing forever, but probably were only minutes.

\- You were wrong, I'm the one who cannot believe that you feel for me the same way that I feel about you. Bobby, I'm madly in love with you – Alex said smiling at him

\- To be the first time in my life that I found out that I'm wrong, I feel freaking happy about it – Bobby said kissing Alex softly on her forehead, then on her nose and finally on her lips

\- I'm freaking happy about it too; Bobby when we met, I was worried about how we would work together, since our styles of doing things were so different, but the time pass and I noticed that you and I complement each other. And then the more time I spent with you the more I admired you for who you are, your intelligence and the way you take care of me and the people around you. At some point I realized that what I felt for you was more than a friendship, it was love – Alex said with the sweetest voice that Bobby had ever heard

\- I love you Alex, more than anything in this world – Bobby said and kiss her again. He was taking his time tracing every inch of Alex's mouth, giving her small bites on her lips and letting his tongue in again to dance with hers. It was a sweet torture.

Alex couldn't contain herself anymore, she put one of her hands under Bobby's shirt and started to touch him. Everything was dark around them. The beach was alone and Alex want to take their kisses and caresses to the next level.

\- We should go, I have a couple of dirty things I want to do with you – Alex said in a mischievous way

\- Oh, Is that so? Well my lady lead the way – Bobby said devious grin

They picked up the things and walked together holding hands to the car. The parking lot was as empty as the beach. The families that were there when they arrived were long gone. Bobby put the things inside the car and then took Alex and put her on top of the car so she could put on her sandals, but Alex had other ideas. She pull Bobby by his t-shirt towards her, so know he was over her in the hood of the car. Then she took off his t-shirt and gave him a passionate kiss, first on his lips and then on his neck, sucking him.

\- I can't. I can't take it anymore. I need you. Take me here and now – Alex said seductively

\- Alex are you sure about this? I want you, I need you, but I want you to be sure of this – Bobby ask her

\- I am. Please Bobby make love to me – Alex said in a whisper

Bobby started to mark kisses on her collarbone while removing her sweeter, he could feel his member getting harder by the second. He removed the neckline of her dress to one side to have access to her breasts, he bent down and sucked one first and then the other. Alex was moaning loud and the sound and the beautiful view of Alex's body just make Bobby feel more aroused. He pull up Alex's dress to her hips and put his hand inside her panties and slowly began massaging her clit. His hand and his mouth were driving Alex crazy.

\- You're so wet – Bobby said inserting one of his fingers on her

\- Do you want to know a secret, Bobby? I'm wet since you changed your t-shirt in the workshop – Alex said and bit his ear

\- So, that is what we have? Detective you have been very bad today – Bobby said rubbing her clit a little faster

\- I know detective. I plead guilty. Punish me as you seen appropriate – Alex said breathless

\- I will detective – Bobby said and removed her panties to have better access

Without losing any time Bobby brought his face towards Alex's pussy and started sucking her up. Alex felt explode, she never felt like that before.

\- Mmmm Alex you taste so good honey – Bobby said moaning into her pussy; Alex's was loving every second of it.

Alex sat a little on the hood of the car, that gave her the perfect access to pull down his boxers to see his very large and hard cock. There was some pre-cum leaking down from the tip and she sucked it, Bobby stated to moan watching what Alex was doing with he pretty little mouth.

\- Alex, please you're killing me – Bobby said while he push himself deeper inside Alex's throat. Then he pull himself out quickly because he didn't want to come on her on throat.

\- I need you inside me, make me yours – Alex said

Bobby kissed her and lie her down completely in the hood of the car. Later he positioned himself on top of her between her legs, she opened her legs wide willingly welcoming him inside her. Bobby was huge and Alex was tight, they took a few moments to adjust to the size before Bobby began to move smoothly.

\- Open your eyes Alex, I want to look at you and you look at me when I fill you in. I want you to see how much I love you – Booby said

\- I love you too Bobby – Alex said moaning

\- Honey you are so warm and tight, you envelope me wholly – Bobby said while moving gently in and out and kissing her at the same time.

With each thrust he increased the tempo. Her hips moved in equal rhythm inviting him for more. He push with more force like he need it to feel himself deeper inside her. Their breathings became faster while they move their bodies in unison, like a rhythm of their own. Their muscles tighten around each other as their release came close.

\- Alex, honey, come with me. I can feel you – Bobby said thrusting faster, and then both cried out in unison as they shared their release. He collapsed beside her, put her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer, rubbing his chest with her fingers.

\- That was amazing and crazy, I can't believe we did it in the hood of a Mustang – Bobby said smiling

\- I agree, but it was your fault, you were driving me crazy – Alex said laughing

\- I love you Alex. I don't want to scare you but I want you to know that I'm here for the long run. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. – Bobby said

\- That doesn't scare me, Bobby. The rest of my life with you sounds good to me. I love you too – Alex said kissing Bobby

\- We should go. It's getting too late and we don't want to be caught here by other cops – Bobby said laughing

\- You're right, let's go home. So you can continue with my punishment privately – Alex said with a dirty voice.

\- My house or yours? – Bobby asks

\- I don't care, the one is closest – Alex said

They rearrange their clothes they got into the car and Bobby drove fast to his house in Brooklyn. They spent the rest of the night and all Sunday together inside the house. They spend a lot of time punishing each other for being very naughty people. On Sunday afternoon they went to Lewis's workshop to pick up Alex's car and returned the Mustang, they advise to Lewis that he should "wash" the car.

On Monday they returned to the squad to work. They entered their captain office's, he requested them to assign them a new case. Bobby was so happy that he even decided to joke with the captain a little.

\- Good morning captain – Both Bobby and Alex said as they entered the office

\- Good morning detectives, hope you have a good weekend, I have new case for you – Deakins said

\- Thanks captain, I hope you also had a good weekend. By the way, captain, do you have the picture of detective Eames in diapers that you were supposed to bring me today? – Bobby said trying to look serious. Deakins was shocked by his question and Alex was trying to contain her laughter.

\- I see that you told your partner about the Saturday lunch, which certainly you didn't stay – Deakins said

\- I tell my partner everything, captain. A good communication is the base for an excellent partnership – Alex said with a serious look

\- You're right, Detective Eames. Well, Detective Goren, I didn't bring you the copy of Eames's photograph, if you want to see it, I'm afraid you'll have to go meet her parents. You should consider it because they are looking forward to meet you. – Deakins said

\- Thanks for the information captain, believe me I will keep it in mind – Bobby said seriously. Bobby and Alex took the case files and left the office.

\- Well this between Deakins, your family and us obviously will not stop – Bobby said

\- Obviously not. So, we will have to learn to love them and live with it, just as we love cars – Alex said murmuring the last part in his ear.

 **THE END**


End file.
